


Exhibit

by XYDamianKane



Category: DCU, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Characters Writing Fanfiction, Creepy, Evidence, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Pregnancy Kink, Timeline Shenanigans, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22074820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XYDamianKane/pseuds/XYDamianKane
Summary: Eobard always found it strange that "exhibit" could carry so many meanings. The ways law enforcement organizations and, say, museums or archives organize information must be something like twins.He's sure no one puts as much love into evidence files as he puts into his transformative archival work.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Eobard Thawne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Exhibit

Barry has more allies than usual at this point in time. It’s not going to help.

Eobard's relevant task is already done, he's just here on Oa to make sure the loose ends wrap themselves up. So to speak.

There’s a legal device from this time on Earth called a _restraining order_ , and while the Green Lantern Corps do not have a direct equivalent, the evidence file floating in front of Eobard seems to be making the case for lantern-enforced protection with similar intent.

Surely Barry’s smart enough to know that it will never be enough. And it’s not that the order could actually do much, given that they both operate outside of the Lanterns’ jurisdiction most of the time, it’s that it’s _hurtful_. 

The work they have in the file isn’t his best stuff, for sure. They’re embarrassing at worst, but still a little nostalgic.

He passes a finger through the hologram in front of him to flip through the individual exhibits. He always found it strange that _exhibit_ could carry so many meanings. The ways law enforcement organizations and, say, museums or archives organize information must be something like twins.

He opens Exhibit A.

* * *

_The Flash’s fingers are long and slim and they press inside him. The texture of the suit is made slick with lube but still catches a little on his hole._

_“Please,” Eobard gasps, pushing back against him, “I want to see you.”_

_“You know I can’t do that,” The Flash rumbles. He withdraws the fingers and pushes his dick inside, raw, and Eobard can take it. He knows Barry will make it good for him._

* * *

Oh, some of these pieces are so old, they must have been written before he even knew that Barry was trans. Eobard had truly been foolish to make those kinds of assumptions. He should know better.

He huffs a little and turns to Exhibit B.

This one is a video. Oh, it’s security footage from the Flash museum. It’s a little embarrassing, but it’s also turning him on to know that Barry’s seen it. Barry’s seen how important he was to Eobard in this way, too. That makes him half-smile, if nothing else. 

He watches until the him-on-film finishes.

Exhibit C queues up automatically.

* * *

_Barry is all Eobard can taste, now that he’s pumped his cum into Eobard’s throat._

* * *

Ugh, Eobard doesn’t like this one. The phrasing is just so awkward, and pronouns really got the best of him. He skims a little more, and it’s just as cringe-worthy as he suspected.

Exhibit D, then.

* * *

_All of it had led them to this: Barry begging him for more._

_“I need you, Eobard, I need you.” And he does._

_Barry was made for him, made for this. It’s all Eobard can think about as he drives his hips forward, pushing into Barry’s cunt over and over._

_This is where they’re supposed to be. He’s going to give Barry children, as many as he wants. Knock him up, over and over. Their children will be beautiful and powerful and unstoppable, like their fathers. Barry's cunt is so soft and welcoming and warm around him that it's hard to think._

_Barry wraps his legs around Eobard's waist, trying to pull him closer, somehow._

* * *

Eobard frowns. This one was so...tender. He's not sure why it's included alongside evidence that is, admittedly, more unsavory. 

It won't matter soon.

Exhibit E is a video of Barry, holographically notarized with a date and time.

He must have set up a camera to film himself. He’s seated against the back wall of the one-bedroom he lived in eighteen months ago--Eobard can recognize from the way the paint is chipped over Barry’s left shoulder. He can almost feel it under his fingertips.

Barry breathes out.

“There was a period of time, when I was younger, where I always thought I was getting sick--I’d wake up day after day with a sore throat. This went on for almost a year, I believe. And Dad was a doctor, and since he didn’t seem to know what was going on, school nurses obviously couldn’t help. I didn’t piece together it had something to do with my dreams of this--this glowing yellow weight on my chest, that was crushing me, it would push something down my throat, and stopped me from breathing--we thought it was a night terror--for _years_ \--”

He’s started crying.

Eobard drinks it in. 

And that’s when the file starts to fade from existence, the timeline finally catching up to itself and cementing. It's smoothed over at last.

He's sure Barry’s still uneasy in this time, but he's ignorant as ever, now. It’s always easier when the tracks he has to cover are pointed out to him like this.

Every sign points backwards. So he goes.

**Author's Note:**

> What If Soulmates But Truly Just Awful


End file.
